A Warning, A Threat, and a Promise
by Zothar
Summary: My own headcanon of how Trubel is reacting to recent happenings in Grimm.
1. A Warning

The building was quite for once; Kelly had finally fallen asleep. The only sounds came from Theresa's plate as she scraped up the remainder of her meal. She still wore the bandages, but the bruises and scrapes she'd sustained were slowly disappearing.

Adalind watched from a short distance away, pensive. Since Nick had left, the younger Grimm had yet to speak to her, hardly even throwing a glance her way. Part of it, she knew, was the girl's fatigue and hunger. The rest of it, however… Adalind was almost afraid to ask.

"So… do you need anything else?" she finally said, trying for a smile. It failed after a few seconds of silence.

"No," came the curt reply. Still no eye contact.

"Oh. Okay. Well if you do need anything…" Adalind tried again, hoping to get something from the girl. Anything. But as the silence stretched on, she relented. Turning to head back to her own bed, Trubel's voice stopped her.

"Yeah, I do, actually."

Adalind turned slowly, spirits raised a bit. "Name it."

Theresa finished rinsing off her plate and turned to stare at the former hexenbeist. Her expression was completely blank, and Adalind's tentative smile withered away.

"I remember what you did to Nick. I know how you hurt him and Juliette."

The words were blunt and cold. Adalind had to restrain herself from taking a step back.

"Meisner told me about you. He told me about when you were running together in Europe. How you were a good person to him. How much he trusted you by the end. I laughed, because I thought he was joking. I knew he couldn't mean you."

Trubel walked forward slowly until she stood just in front of Adalind.

"I don't know how sincere you are about being Nick's friend now. I really don't care. If he trusts you, that's his choice to make. But I don't."

"I won't hurt Nick. Not again," Adalind said quickly, her voice soft.

"No, you won't." Theresa agreed. "Because if you try anything like that again, I'll kill you."

Adalind swallowed and nodded, her eyes locked with Trubel's.

"Good," the Grimm said. Then she turned and walked back to her bunk, leaving Adalind standing alone. Quietly she sighed, closing her eyes, and nodded.

 _Good._


	2. A Threat

Eve watched the screen in her room, eyes scanning as much information as possible. There were always clues, always details to be seen. Anything could be useful, and everything was in some way or another. She just had to keep looking.

Burkhardt wasn't ready. Despite what Meisner thought, which was saying a lot, the man was still too emotionally compromised. Still too attached to Juliette. It was a bad idea.

 _Do you regret anything?_

No.

 _Do you even remember?_

She remembered everything.

Then, of course, there was the unspoken question: _Are you still the Juliette I loved?_

No. And his emotions would simply be a complication.

The door to her cell opened, and Eve felt the tiniest flair in her chest pop. Her temper had been sufficiently broken, her will controlled by the ex-mercenary and his training. But he'd left just a fraction of her old spirit inside; otherwise she'd be useless.

And she'd always hated it when people didn't knock.

"I didn't say enter," she stated blandly, eyes still glued to the screen. She knew who it was; she always knew. She was stronger than ever now.

"I don't care." The young Grimm's reply was cold. Interesting. Eve turned to face the girl, head tilted a bit.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"Again: I don't care."

The girl's posture and attitude were standoffish, and her voice was hard. She was looking for a fight. Eve quirked an eyebrow, bemused. It would be a short one.

Theresa continued before more questions could be asked. "Nick deserved to know you were alive. Meisner should have told him."

"Juliette is dead."

"Cut the shit," Theresa growled, glaring. Eve tilted her head once more, staring intently. Interesting indeed.

"Eve, Juliette… it doesn't matter to me. I know what you did to Nick. I know what you did to his mother. And I know that right now he's tearing himself apart trying to figure all of this out."

Eve blinked. "What is your point?"

"My point," Trubel breathed, "Is that Nick's gone through hell already. And he's going to be there for a long time. You may say you aren't the same person you were before, but you and I both know that's bullshit. You remember. You were there."

Trubel took a step forward, and Eve perked up. _Was_ she looking for a fight?"

"If you even think of doing anything like that to Nick again, you'll answer to me," the young Grimm growled.

"And what do you think you'll do?"

"I've already killed you once. I can do it again."

"I've gotten stronger."

Trubel smirked. "There's always a weakness. You have one, and I'll find it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

Again the flair burned in Eve's chest, hot enough to make her heart beat faster. Her hand twitched as the shadow of what was once rage passed over her. Trubel smirked again.

"You're on a tight leash, bitch. Go back to your kennel," she spat, turning and walking out the door.

Eve stood for a long moment staring at the door Theresa had disappeared through. Then she turned once more toward the computer screen against her wall. There were more details to find, more clues to be seen. No time for distractions.


End file.
